


Butcher The Song

by Exterminatorviolence



Series: The Ugly Organ [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Sleight Mavin at the end, Ugly Organ Verse, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray have an unexpected visitor show up at their house with Michael and Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butcher The Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeels/gifts).



> I'm not dead, despite the lack of updates here. I'm just getting over my depressing writers block, so hopefully more stories and updates will be ahead! Enjoy!

Joel had always thought that there was a time and a place for everything. So yes, that meant there is a time and place for arguing and fighting with Ray, but now isn't either. Not when he’s just getting off of his work shift at the record store. He’s tired and all he really wants to do is go home with Ray and cuddle and sleep for a million years.

“Can we talk about this at my apartment?” Joel asks wearily, already knowing the answer.

“No, I want to talk about it now, Joel.” Ray’s arms are crossed and they’re standing outside of the record store, their breath is visible in the cold December air.

“What is there to talk about again?” Joel’s sick of having this conversation over and over again, and it’s not like he doesn't love Ray, because he does, God, he does.

Ray huffs. “The fact that I seem to have to always play the bad guy in all your songs! You keep wringing out all this bullshit about our relationship that’s not true. Do I cause you pain? Do I? Because I’ll get out of your life, I promise.” He has a hard edge to his voice, but Joel can hear the faint desperation behind it. “Every album you release seems like it’s just shitting on me...You, you know what someone asked me the other day?”

They've stopped walking and Joel’s worried now. “What?”

“It was during an interview with uh, a guy named Matt...he asked: ‘So, who’s Joel’s latest whore?’” Ray’s arms cross. “What am I supposed to say to that?”

“Well, what did you say?” Joel can’t help but know.

“I said what did it matter to him. It’s your life and I shouldn't speak for you. But, Joel, it hurt, and, and, all your songs just sound like our relationship is horrible.” He shrugs, but his eyelashes are wet. “What am I supposed to think?”

Joel sighs and watches his breath swirl up around him. He takes Ray by his shoulders and looks him dead in the eye. They've moved somewhat to the side of the sidewalk and few people have looked at them twice, only one teenage girl stopping and asking each for their autograph-something that Ray will never get used too.

“Look.” Joel’s eyes are burning with seriousness, while Ray’s are shining with nervousness. “I’m writing songs to entertain people, but all the people, all the critics, they all just want to hear pain. To hear all of my deepest secrets that will make them think they’re less guilty if they hear my own sins. So, I, I try,” Joel's eyes close and he leans his forehead against Ray’s. “I try to show my pain and my embarrassment in my music, but all that comes out is a horrible mess.” He kisses Ray’s lips once. “So, I’m sorry. I am. Our relationship isn't shit, I promise. I love you. I love you so much."

“I...I think that we should go to your house and talk about this. I’m cold, and --”

“And you want me to make you hot cocoa?” Joel finishes with an arched eyebrow.

Ray flushes, “Yeah, maybe. Shut up.” He hides his red face into Joel’s oversized jacket.

“You’re adorable,” Joel murmurs into Ray’s hair. “Come on.” He keeps an arm wrapped around Ray’s shoulder and they start the ten minute walk to Joel’s apartment.

Ray melts into Joel’s side gratefully. His heart is swelling as it does every time the older man says he loves him, but there’s still a pot of doubt swirling low in his stomach. For that many songs saying harsh things about their relationship, how can Ray just shut it all out? It doesn't work that way for him. He can’t just look at one thing then move on to the next, he always has to lick the spoon from every bowl, always has to put his two cents in. Which...Surprisingly is what some Joel’s lyrics say.

Well, shit.

Ray mentally rolls his shoulders and tries to get the uneasy feeling from his stomach. If Joel was unhappy with something, he would say it. Wouldn't he?

When they get to Joel’s house, there’s already two people huddled close together outside. As they get closer they realize there’s a third person there too, huddled up in themselves, with the other two, but somehow not.

Joel and Ray walk up to the door, “Oh, Michael, Gavin, what are you guys doing here?” Ray asks, a smile on his face.

“Oh you know,” Michael shrugs. “We got an unexpected visitor on our doorstep and they demanded we take them to you so here we are,” Both Gavin and Michael are smiling a little too widely, nervously Ray realizes, with unspoken apologies in their eyes.

“Oh?” Ray asks, eyebrows furrowing and smile faltering. He turns with wide eyes to look at Joel who looks just as confused and wary as he does. He looks back at the mystery person standing near Michael and Gavin, their face is covered by dark hair and a hood.

Joel leans down to whisper in Ray’s ear, “It’s your mom.” Ray tenses and Joel squeezes his shoulder in support. He stands up straight and looks at Ray’s mom. “Hi. Do you guys all want to come inside?” They nod and Joel unlocks his door letting Ray’s mom go in first.

Michael and Gavin go in with Ray mumbling sorry’s to him, and Joel waits a beat before following them all in, closing the door and shutting out the cold winter air behind him.

“Seriously, it’s okay. I’m not mad, alright?” Ray whispers to Michael and Gavin who are still looking apologetic. His mom has already taken the liberty of taking of her jacket and is sitting down at Joel’s old dining table in the kitchen. “How did she find you guys?”

“We were at Gamestop, this berk-” Gavin pointed to Michael. “- was arguing with the cashier over some store credit and she came up to us, apparently knowing who we were and demanding we take her to see you. We tried to say no, but she threw a bloody fit! Said she was gonna call the cops on us for kidnappin’ you!” He shakes his head. “We’re so sorry, mate.”

Ray sighs. “It’s fine. She called me the other day saying I should go back their.”

Michael pats Ray’s shoulder encouragingly. “We’ll be here, she won’t take you. You’re an adult after all, twenty and everything.” He tries to give him a reassuring smile, the ‘Everything-Will-Be-Fine’ smile. He doesn't think it’s working though.

Joel appears next to Ray wearing a similar worried face. He rubs a hand down his face, “Do you guys want hot chocolate? I’m making Ray hot chocolate...And I guess your mom?”

“Nah,” Ray shakes his head. “She won’t touch chocolate. We’ll make her coffee.”

“Fine with me,” Joel agrees, nodding his head. Michael and Gavin nod too. “Awesome. So...Who’s gonna go in there first?”

“Not us,” Gavin squeaks. “We’re just...gonna go in the living room and play Halo, that cool, J-Roll?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” They start walking off, both shedding their coats. “And stop calling me J-Roll!” Michael snorts in response. He looks back to Ray. “So? You or me first? Or together?”

Ray’s biting his lower lip and his hands are fiddling together in front of him. “I think I should go in first,” After a minute of consideration he adds, “I also think I need a cigarette,” He laughs a little breathlessly.

Joel chuckles, “I’ll light one up and we can share it, how ‘bout that?”

He smiles as Joel pulls out a cigarette and places in between the younger’s lips instead of his owns. “You’re the best.” Ray murmurs and when Joel lights it he inhales gratefully, closing his eyes as he exhales the smoke downwards. “Wish me luck.” He grumbles as he takes one last drag before handing it back to Joel.

“Good luck. You’ll be fine.” Joel says, kissing Ray on the head before giving him a little push towards the kitchen.

Ray smiles, shoving his hands in his pockets as he makes his way to the kitchen. He coughs awkwardly as he sits down in a chair across from his mom.

“Hi, mom.” He starts before remembering that he’s not in the wrong, he shouldn't be embarrassed about anything. “What are you doing here? How could you just stalk around Gamestop and then jump my friends?”

There’s a beat of silence before his mom starts. “I wasn't ‘stalking’ outside of Gamestop. I thought you worked there,”

“I did,” He rolls his eyes. “Joel got me a job at the record store,” Man he wishes he kept that cigarette, if only just to give his hands something to do. “But what were you doing threatening kidnapping on my friends!? The hell was that about?”

She scoffs. “I wasn't threatening anyone. Your friend started shouting at me about how I ‘abandoned’ you,” She adds air quotes. “What kind of stories have you been telling?”

“Stories?!” He stands up. “Fucking stories? They were the ones who took me off the streets and gave me a place to live when you kicked me out! They aren't stories, they’re the truth.”

His mom looks appalled at the outburst, like she can’t recognize who he is anymore, and in a way, she can’t. This isn't her little baby boy who’s desperate for approval anymore. This is now a young starving artist who only needs the approval of himself, which he can never seem to get.

She takes a minute to compose herself. “I want to meet this Joel. Officially.” Her mouth is a hard line, one that Ray recognizes from being reprimanded when he was younger.

“Fine.” He stiffens and walks to the living room grumbling to himself. God, this whole day was not going how he expected it to at all.

When he gets to the living room he see’s Gavin and Michael wrestling on the ground, controllers next to them, and Joel has his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter.

He goes over to Joel. “Hey, uh, my mom wants to like...meet you.”

Joel lifts his head up, still laughing. “She does?” Ray nods. “Well okay then...Is this progress?” He stands up.

Ray shrugs. “I don’t know honestly. I hope so. Just be prepared for a barrage of questions.”

“Here,” Joel hands Ray his pack of cigarettes. “You need one.”

Ray nods thankfully and quickly lights one up, ignoring the gagging coming from Gavin. “Grow a gag reflex you prick,” Ray laughs as he blows smoke towards them.

Michael rolls his eyes. “Dude you can’t even imagine his gag reflex. You’d think he’d get better after a few blowjobs but nop --” He’s cut off by an elbow to the ribs and a squawk from the Brit. Ray laughs as he follows his boyfriend back into the kitchen, cigarette held between shaky fingers.

The kitchen is more than a little awkward and Ray mumbles something about making coffee before standing and messing with the coffee filters. He’s not sure how to actually use Joel’s coffee maker, but he figures he can mess about with the filters before Joel comes over to help him.

“So,” His mom starts after a few minutes of just staring at Joel. “You’re Joel,”

“Yes ma’am,” He responds, not seeming at all phased by the intense stare down. “And you must be Ray’s mother. Sorry, he hasn't really talked much about you.” And Ray can almost hear the sneer on his face, and Jesus Christ, he’s practically peeing himself over here.

Ray’s mom makes a noncommittal noise. “Yes well, I’m sure Ray’s told you some...interesting stories about his childhood.” Ray winces as he figures out where to pour the water and sets about doing that, cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth.

“All those stories that he tells tend to come out more in his music. You've heard his music, haven’t you?” Joel has a shining hate in his eyes, hate that is barely being held back.

“Yes, I have,” His mom sniffs, then makes a face from the smell of smoke. “Where did he ever dream up that song where the baby dies, I wonder.”

Ray’s watching the coffee pouring into the pitcher and he bites the inside of his cheek. He is still in the goddamn room. “You know,” He says turning around. “I’m right here, and the baby’s a metaphor for, you know, my real childhood.”

“Do you have to smoke?” His mom asks, eyes narrowed.

“Oh I don’t know,” He replies. “Do you have to be here?”

“Calm down, Ray,” Joel says, looking him in the eye. “Everything’s fine. And hey, you figured out how to use the coffee machine.” He smiles and Ray smiles back, suddenly feeling calmer.

“You’re telling him to calm down, but you’re encouraging him to be yelling about with his guitar,” His mom accuses, pointing a manicured finger at Joel.

“I’m encouraging him to let out his emotions. Something you obviously didn't do.” Ray’s never heard Joel get snappy, but he’s kind of impressed.

His mom huffs. “His father and I encouraged him loads! It’s not our fault he didn't like baseball or any other sports. Just sat around playing video games all day.”

“You’re supposed to encourage your kid no matter what. No matter what they’re interested in. Not just try to get them into what you’re into.” Joel spits out.

“Justin seemed to do it just fine!” She spits out.

“That’s because Justin was too scared to say anything else!” Ray yells. “Justin wasn't sad all the fucking time, he didn't take up your precious fucking time, he did what he was told with his head down and his hands behind his fucking back.” He takes a breath. “I’ll repeat what I said on the phone: You guys kicked me out with just the clothes on my back. You guys said I wasn't your kid anymore. You don’t get to just come back and try to forget all of it.” Ray’s mom is standing now as well. “Now get the fuck out of my house!” Joel doesn't correct that it’s actually his house, he’s too surprised by the outburst.

Ray’s mom is flushed and spluttering out some kind of comeback. “Mrs. Narvaez,” Joel says quietly. “I do think it’s time for you to leave. And please don’t come back again, or I will call the police.” His mom doesn't say anything else, just grabs her coat and leaves.

There’s a moment of silence when the front door slams, the only sounds coming from Michael and Gavin in the living room.

Ray looks up at Joel a little sadly. “That went exactly like I thought it would,” He sighs and stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table.

Joel pulls Ray into a tight hug. “Yeah, I’m so sorry, babe.” He kisses Ray’s head. “But you figured out my coffee machine, yeah?” He tries to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ray smiles a little and leans up to press a kiss against Joel’s lips. “Can we just forget this happened and drink some coffee and play video games with Michael and Gavin?”

“Yeah, if you want.” Joel murmurs, holding Ray tight. “I thought you wanted hot cocoa though?” He asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Later, yeah?” Ray smiles and starts to walk out of the kitchen. “Bring the coffee’s? Thanks!” He calls as he joins his friends in the living room.

Joel laughs and rolls his eyes, walking over to the coffee machine to wait for it to finish. “You’re lucky I love you.” He whispers to himself.

When Michael see’s Ray, he pauses the video game. “Did everything go alright?” He asks.

Ray laughs and falls down onto Joel’s chair, barely taking up half of the huge, brown leather chair. “You fuckers. I know you guys were listening.”

“Okay, we were,” Michael admits sheepishly. “But you were kickass when you told her off, man!” He laughs. “You wanna play?”

“Nah, I’m good.” He waves the controller away. Joel walks into the living room, juggling four mugs of coffee. “Oh,” Ray says. “Joel brought coffee.” He smiles as Joel laughs sarcastically. He sets down the mugs on the coffee table and squeezes into the chair next to Ray, handing him his.

“Thanks!” Michael and Gavin say in tandem and they both grab their mugs, taking a sip.

Ray smiles into his coffee mug as he watches Gavin and Michael play Halo, laughing every time Gavin dies. He snuggles up to Joel when he lifts an arm as an invitation. He sets his finished cup of coffee back on the table and pulls a heavy blanket over them both, content to just take a nap, surrounded by people he loves.

An hour goes by before Gavin whispers to Michael, “Hey, I think we should leave?”

“What? Why?” Gavin points to Ray and Joel who are cuddled up and sleeping. “Oh,” Michael nods. “Yeah, yeah, we definitely should. I’ll shoot him a text later.” He gets up, helping Gavin, and he shuts off the Xbox before they both grab their coats and leave the house, holding hands.

They close the door behind them, shutting out the cold winter air from the sleeping couple. Their dream world has no room for the harsh cold of winter. But Michael hopes their dreams are coated in the beautiful, pure snow that’s laid out over the outside world, making everything quiet and beautiful.

“You know I love you, right Gav?” Michael asks, squeezing his hand as they walk back to their apartment.

“I know, you dope, I love you too, my boi.” The Brit smiles and lands a loud, wet smooch on the redhead’s cheek. Michael just smiles, maybe it’s the cold, but something about the winter makes him feel more sappy. Maybe that’s why he took Ray in all those years ago; because winter has them both wanting some kind of tangible love, something they can hold when the weather gets cold.

“Thanks for putting up with me.” Michael says quietly. Gavin hums in response, and they spend the rest of the walk home in peaceful silent, like the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated


End file.
